The purpose of these experiments is to determine the neurobehavioral effects of prenatal exposure to 3,4,3',4'-tetrachlorobiphenyl (PCBs) in mice. Offspring of mothers given PCBs on days 6-13 of gestation are being assessed for neurobehavioral deficits for up to 1 year after birth.